


Let Me Explain to u a Thing

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: i wrote this as a joke to make my friend laugh, but it still my ship ;) Duke X Gunmax Armor, not much of a size kink but lots of gunmax being a butt
Relationships: Duke/Gunmax, Duke/Gunmax Armor
Kudos: 4





	Let Me Explain to u a Thing

Duke bit his lipplates, Gunmax Armor's cord pounding into him. The ambulance mech was pressed against the wall, bumper scraping the surface and palms flat. The larger mech was supporting him, servos gripping his thighs as he slammed into the tight valve. Duke pressed his jawguard agaist the wall, panting. He was so close to overload, Gunmax hitting hard and deep.

And then suddenly it all stopped, Gunmax pulling out entirely and chuckling.

"wh-what?" Duke stammered, processor reeling. "Why did y-you stop?" He felt little nibbles to his helm wings, and heard another small chuckle.

"Before I let you overload, let me explain to you a thing, **baby** ," the biker mech chortled, glossa tracing the disk audial on Duke's helm. "I do not like being interrupted when I am with my bike. She is a very demanding lady." He started to slowly slide his cord back into Duke, the white mech whining. "And when she gets jealous, she sputters. We can't have that, can we? I like my baby running hot." He hilted himself, smirking. "So next time you wanna jump me in the **bigboy** gear, at least let me cover her with a tarp." Gunmax pulled out before slamming back in quickly, earning a load moan from Duke. "We clear, **baby**?"


End file.
